ItaHina Akatsuki
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata saw her sister and her cousin dead at her feet. She was crying and couldnt stop because not far away was the bodies of Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Iruka, and everyone else she loved. The Akatsuki were standing by her congratulating her on how strong she has become and that she has passed the test.

Hinata thought to herself, "This isn't a test. It is betrayal of my family and friends. I cant do this anymore!" Some how they had passed through her lips and Itachi was suddenly in front of her so close he could have kissed her instead he spoke to her.

"It is betrayal. That is the test to see if you would really betray those close to you like I and the rest of us did. We should be heading to the next village to find a new recruit." Itachi smirked at her tear-stained face and walked towards their next destination. The akatsuki was trying to get some new members because of the other jinchuurikis they were looking for.

Deidara saw the same pain that had filled him during this test on Hinata's face. The young blonde smiled at Hinata and said, "Me and Sasori will stay her so you can go by every body and make sure they are all dead." Hinata saw that he had meant for her to say goodbye to the bodies and smiled. "Okay." Deidara had become sort of like a brother to her as they had gotten along ever since Hinata painted Deidara and Sasori's nails for the first time.

As the rest of the Akatsuki followed Itachi and Kisame, Hinata was apologizing to each of the bodies for the betrayal and stopped at Naruto. Deidara walked up next to her and said, "You loved him didnt you?" The lavender-eyed girl jumped at his voice as she was stirred from her thoughts. She smiled and said, "You dont know love. I wont know it soon either but yes I loved him..." Fresh tears fell down her face and Sasori walked behind Deidara. "BOO!"

Deidara screamed and turned around. Sasori was his regular red-headed self again and seemed to be more human like when the Akatsuki wasnt around. Hinata stared as the Deidara blushed and Sasori kissed his forehead. "Poor little Deidara scared of his Master." Hinata was confused so she said shyly, "W-what is go-going on?"

Sasori frowned and forgot that Hinata was standing there. "You tell anyone about this and you will be killed by me personally." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he said quickly, "I wont kill you but you cant tell anyone about us. No one knows...Only you."

Hinata nodded and hearing something move, she turned around. Naruto was getting up and looked Hinata straight in the eyes. "Why would you do this? I thought that you loved us all! If I ever recover then I am going to seek my revenge against you! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! TO ME AND EVERYONE! YOUR OWN...friends..." His voice faded as he noticed that she was crying and hugging onto Deidara who held as if she was a little sister.

Naruto saw how his words hurt the shyest girl he knew. "Hinata. I...I'm...I'm sor-" He stopped as Hinata grabbed him around the throat. She smiled straight in his face and said, "You're not sorry. You're just saying that because I was crying. You cant stand hurting people especially those you love the most."

Deidara tried stepping towards Hinata but was held back by Sasori. The blonde akatsuki member looked back up at the puppet master and realized that they were bystanders and not part of this. Sasori knew something bad was going to happen but didnt say anything to worry Deidara.

Naruto gurgled a little and just stared at Hinata. He was surprised not only at her sudden mood swing but also the strength the young girl possessed. He reached into his back pocket and reached for a kunai that was in the pouch right under it. Once he grabbed it, Naruto brought it up and aimed it for her heart with the most of the strength he had left. It hit something hard and flew out of his hands.

Hinata looked down at the small hole in her cloak and smirked, "You thought me of all people would be that stupid to get close enough to you without protection? Idiot!" She had tears in her eyes again and continued, "You were going to try to kill me! How could you Uzumaki?"

Naruto quit struggling and looked into her eyes, "How could I? What about you killing everyone? And since when do you call me Uzumaki? What happened to calling me Naruto..."He stopped talking and everything faded away slowly. The last thing he saw was a bloody kunai in Hinata's hand.

The young girl turned away and walked towards where the rest of the Akatsuki had gone. Deidara looked at the now dead Naruto and was sort of upset that he had lived through his extraction of the kyuubi. If he would have died then Hinata wouldnt have had to go through that, he thought.

Sasori started walking too pulling Deidara along. After making sure that his puppet he had been in was connected and also being pulled along, hurried to catch up with Hinata. Deidara looked back watching as some of the citizens of the village finally got to the bodies. Many were crying but barely anyone was paying attention to Naruto's body. He had been the one that had tried to get everyone away but failed no one would ever know that.

Finally they joined up with the rest of the Akatsuki. Hinata was in a horrible mood and the only people that could get close to her without getting attacked was Deidara, Sasori and Itachi. Zetsu was getting angry and finally just left the hideout. Tobi decided he wanted to hang around Deidara a bit more so when he went to ask Hinata where he was, she glared at him punched him. The mask cracked and people stared. No one moved until Deidara walked in saying, "Hey Hinata would you like to..." Seeing her bloody knuckles and Tobi's cracked mask he ran over and checked to see if anything else was damaged on both.

The akatsuki leader smiled and left the room. Most of the others did too except for Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Hinata. Hinata was looking down at her hands seeing blood on them she wiped it off on her cloak and sat down in a chair. Deidara sat Tobi down and sat next to Hinata. Tobi just stared as his mask started to crumble little by little starting a the center of the crack. Itachi was standing at the doorway watching the mask with an emotionless face until Tobi grabbed it and tore it off. Before the mask hit the floor Itachi was at his neck.

"Is this a joke!" Itachi was furious and Hinata finally looked up. Her jaw dropped and Deidara just sat there showing no change of emotion.

Tobi smiled, half his face was scarred from a lot of surgeries but held a sharigan eye still. The other half of his face was mostly normal except for the eye Kakashi had traded for the other sharigan eye. It was Obito who was really under the mask. He laughed and grinned, "No joke. Tobi is a good boy and doesnt play jokes on people he likes." Obviously the accident had affected his mind. Deidara stood up and walked out of the room not wanting to be part of it.

Hinata stayed and refused to leave. Itachi glared and said, "What do you mean this isnt a joke? If it isnt that means your my uncle! My uncle died a long time ago while on a mission with Rin and Kakashi!" He let go and fell back on the couch which Hinata was sitting on. Obito was still smiling and was holding out his fist which he had used to punch Itachi in the gut, "Dont touch me Itachi. I could kill you if I wanted to."

His voice had deepened and didnt sound like a child's anymore. "That accident didnt totally kill me and I was found by one of the akatuski members. I cant remember which one cause it was a while ago but I think it was Kisame. Anyways I was found then fixed up by Sasori but before he could make me a puppet the leader intervened and told him not to. Later I got close to Deidara and then you joined. I remembered you when you were small but it had been a while since I saw you so it took your name to make me remember. My memory was ruined so I couldnt remember much before the accident except for Rin and Kakashi..." He quit talking and pointed to Hinata.

"That girl. She joined us and I saw immediatly that you had a liking to her. Why?" Itachi was taken aback by the question and just stayed silent. Hinata's head turned sharply to Itachi who was scowling and obviously scolding himself for showing to much of an interest in Hinata. He finally spoke saying, "Why is it any of your business? I dont like her at all."

Hinata looked away from him and gritted her teeth. She had actually thought he liked her for that split second. Feeling something heavy hit her and felt something grab and hold her before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke up with Itachi holding her still arguing with his uncle but not about Hinata anymore. It was about killing the family. She felt a bit happier being held but knew it was wrong because she loved Naruto not Itachi. Then she remembered what had happened. She groaned at the memory of her killing Naruto and heard the two quit arguing.

Itachi looked down at Hinata whose eyes were wide open with the realization that she had made a noise. Obito chuckled a little and said, "Look who woke up from her short little cat nap! I told you I wouldnt kill her. I dont hold a grudge against her family. Only your father did and a few others. Many of us were just happy being almost equal to them even if we were higher up." Obito seemed to have kept his happiness even after all he had gone through.

She tried to speak but only managed a cough. Itachi actually looked concerned and his uncle laughed again, "I knew you liked the girl. She is pretty although her hair could be shorter... I dont know if I like her looking so much like her mother."

((remember this is in the future when she is older and has long hair))

Itachi glared at Obito and went back to looking at Hinata. "So what if I like her. What does she have to do with you?" The eldest Uchiha frowned and replied, "She belongs to your brother. I thought you knew that. Your father should have told you before he died by his own son's hands."

Hinata was wide-eyed and sat up a little more and found out she wasnt sitting on the couch by him but on his lap. Slightly embarrased she tried to sit on the couch but was held still by Itachi who said, "What do you mean belongs to Sasuke? Father was a complete idiot anyways. No one cared about Sasuke besides Mother so why should we now?" Hinata stopped struggling realizing it was no use and decided to speak.

"Dont I get a say on who I want to be with?" Itachi and Obito both looked at her surprised. Itachi let go of her and replied, "Then who would you choose? Me or Sasuke?" Obito smirked but before Hinata could answer Sasuke barged through the door and slammed it behind him so no one outside would see what was going on inside.

Hinata's jaw dropped for a second time that evening and before she could say anything Sasuke yelled, "What are you here for Hinata? And why are you on his lap?" The jealousy showed through and Itachi smirked at him. "Why does it matter if she is on my lap or not. It's not like you love her otherwhise you would have dumped that idiot girlfriend of yours for her." He pulled Hinata closer and kissed the surprised girl. Sasuke made a noise that sounded close to a growl and Obito laughed.

Sasuke finally seemed to notice Obito and not recognizing him ignored his uncle completely and watched as Hinata returned the kiss with another one. Itachi smiled at his uncle and said, "See Uncle? She would want to be with me not the brat." Hinata turned red and Sasuke looked hurt.

"Uncle? You mean this is Uncle Obito? I thought he died after giving up his eye for Kakashi. But thats beside the fact! Kisame came for me a few hours ago saying that Hinata had hit Toobi or whatever the guys name was. When I learned she was in the Akatsuki I came so I could get her out. She shouldnt join this thing." Sasuke was really angry and was glaring at both his uncle and Itachi.

Hinata sat up straighter and yelled right back into his face, "Well why did you leave for Orochimaru? He isnt the greatest person to join either!" Tears started to run down her face and she leaned against Itachi. He smiled slightly and said to Sasuke, "See what you did? You made her cry."

Sasuke was taken aback by what Hinata had said then replied softly, "But I came back didnt I? Even if I was forced by Kakashi and Naruto." He chuckled and said a little louder, "If you dont want me here I am going to go see my friends. Even if most are dead there are some that survived like Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and even Naruto."

Hinata, obviously shocked to know that some had survived, replied, "They're alive. I basically stabbed Naruto through and my cousin had a killing attack against him. There is no way those two could have lived. The other two though Shika and Ino. I knew they were unconscious."

Itachi frowned at her and slid her off him and onto the couch. He then walked over to Sasuke and whispered quietly, "Get out younger brother before you die. I cant hold on much longer otherwhise I may just-" He stopped and blinked. Hinata was beside him hugging onto his middle. "What are you doing?"

The young Hyuuga girl looked up into his eyes which were threatening to torture, and said, "Dont hurt him. I beg of you not to hurt him. He was Naruto's best friend and I dont want Naruto to be tortured by another death." Itachi sighed and walked back to his seat. "Fine. Maybe if he has enough sense he'll just leave without me saying to."

Sasuke just stood there for a few seconds and made an angry crazed sound then slammed the door behind him as he left the hideout. Hinata went back over to Itachi and thanked him with a hug. Itachi obviously angry shrugged her off but took it back and made her sit on his lap again.

Obito had watched the whole thing and said to Hinata, "I can tell you think of Sasuke as a friend type person and you think of Itachi is a boyfriend type. Sasuke would have been a better choice but you chose Itachi who loves killing and loves no one. You are an exception though. Seems you chose the one who would love you more." Hinata blushed and Itachi just got angrier and said,

"Go away Tobi. I dont want anyone knowing your real identity so go fix your mask in your room." As Obito walked out Hinata tryed to get up to open the doors for the others but was held back by Itachi. "Where are you going? Why not come to my room and have some fun?" Hinata froze and looked at him, "Not now. Later tonight maybe but right now I need to talk to Deidara."

Itachi let her go and went outside. "If you want to talk to me anytime then you'll find me outside." As he also left the room Hinata opened the door and had to jump back because Kisame and Deidara had been leaning on the door listening. "What are you two doing? How much did you hear?"

Deidara frowned a little but replied, "You were turning Sasori down on his offer of some 'fun' which was probably a good thing to do." That statement caused him to get a glare from Sasori who had just sat down on the couch. "What does that mean Deidara? Have you been with him?" Kisame obviously not getting why Sasori was mad looked to the blonde for an answer to the question.

"I..um...I was...I was never with him. Only one day but it was before you-" He stopped talking and Sasori frowned and left the room angry and unhappy. Deidara also stomped out to outside but before she could remind him that Itachi was outside, Hinata's mouth was covered by Kisame's hand. "I dont understand what they were talking about but I want to see what happens."

Itachi walked up to Kisame and whispered in his ear, "See what happen?" The Uchiha's fish friend jumped and ran yelling behind him "Nothin!" Itachi laughed and said to Hinata, "Kisame is a fool. I wouldnt kill him otherwhise I would be stuck with Tobi."

Hinata frowned and glared at Itachi, "In case you havent noticed, HE'S MY PARTNER!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Her newly found boyfriend frowned again and said, "Just because I forgot doesnt mean you have to get mad at me! It's not like its my fault you joined." Hinata seemed really unhappy at that and walked away to her room which she had to share with Tobi.

The Uchiha looked around until Deidara came inside then Sasori was with him in his real body. They were laughing about something until Sasori saw Itachi. "Where's Hinata? I dont need a brat like you fooling around with her."

"It seems you are really close to the Hyuuga girl. Why dont you be her boyfriend instead of me?" Itachi seemed to find the surprised looks on their faces satisfactory and walked off to her room to find her.

Itachi layed there with Hinata on the bed. He was playing with her hair and she was laying there half asleep against Itachi. There was a knock on the door and without thinking Hinata yelled "Come in!"

In came Deidara and Sasori who had came with a present. Surprised Deidara said, "W..We thought you would like this since we werent being very good about you earlier. We didnt know if Itachi had told you or not." Itachi looked over with an emotionless face but a twinkling eye and said, "You didnt say anything to bad besides tell me off a few hours ago after i tried to leave the room." Hinata sat up with the blanket held to her and said,

"So can I have my present? Or are you going to keep holding it an dtalking?" Deidara leaned over Itachi and gave the present to Hinata. "Nothing too special." Hinata laughed when she opened it and a kitten jumped out and decided Itachi's hair was a nice bed. Itachi frowned and put the kitten on Hinata's head.

Sasori watched the poor kitten confused on how to get down and so he put it on their bed. As everyone laughed at the kitten try to walk on the soft bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi watched the kitten as it was moved from Hinata's bed to Deidara and Sasori's bed. He had known for a while but had always been confused on where Deidara slept at nights since he never really had his own bed. Itachi smiled to himself. Deidara had spent the first week in the Uchiha's room and half of that week was spent in his bed at night. The blonde had told the truth but not the whole truth.

Hinata leaned against Itachi and saw the kitten attack a pillow. She said, and not meaning to, "We could have a child someday. It would be like a kitten. Small and playful." The Hyuuga's Eldest daughter sat up straight realizing what she had said but Itachi just pulled her back to leaning against him.

"You love me that much to want a child with me?" He pulled his mouth from the ear he had just whispered in and stared into her eyes. Sasori looked back and smirked. The red-head pulled out a whining blonde who didnt want to leave the kitten in the room. Deidara crossed his arms and finally quit struggling.

Hinata blushed and replied, "I didnt mean to say that. I mean I would but if you-" She was cut off by Itachi's kiss and said nothing after he pulled away. Itachi wasnt smiling and told her, "If you want to have my child then so be it. If I am killed then it will be your fault for wanting the child knowing that it may be fatherless or have a father that is to busy to care for it."

The teenage girl looked at him sad, "You wont help care for it and who says it will be fatherless! YOU WONT DIE!" By the end of her sentence she was angry with him and had screamed in his face. Itachi was surprised by her force and said softly to her, "Being in the Akatsuki, there is a chance of me dieing and you too but I will try to help raise our child. That is if we have one."

Hinata blinked and layed down, pulling the blankets to her chin. She was getting upset over nothing. She wasnt pregnant with anyone's child and wasnt even married to him. Itachi scowled and got dressed. After putting his hair up and cloak on he said, "You're sleeping in my room tonight." With that little command he walked out of the room.

She rolled onto her side and thought about their first arguement they had had as a couple and giggled. She fell asleep about 5 minutes later.

About 5 hours later Deidara and Sasori were walking in. Well it was Sasori walking in holding Deidara who had fallen asleep watching tv and the red-head was getting sick of hearing Itachi talking about baby names. He had no idea what had happened between the two so decided to go to bed.

Seeing Hinata, Sasori walked over and shook her. "Get up. Itachi has been talking about names for his child. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Hinata stirred and looked up at Sasori. "Hi Sasori. Names for his child? Wha-" Stopping in mid-sentence she sat up and said, "He is actually thinking about it?" Sasori was obviously confused and watched Hinata change into a tanktop and underwear then run out the door.

Deidara was suddenly behind him and hung onto his shoulders. "She isnt in the room and I have a feeling she isnt going to be coming back." Getting what the blonde meant, Sasori turned and threw his boyfriend on their bed. Deidara giggled and pulled Sasori down with him.

Hinata ran to Itachi's room which caused the few members of the Akatsuki she passed stare since the only door down that way was their rooms and Itachi's room. When the door slammed Kisame laughed and walked to the main room with Zetsu who was explaining why he was like a plant.

Itachi was sitting at the end of the bed in basically boxers and a tanktop. Hinata had forgotten to grab her sweatshorts before leaving the room which was another reason the others stared. Looking up he saw her and chuckled. She looked surprised and Itachi walked up to her. "You look like you've never seen me in so little clothes before. Remember earlier I was in nothing."

Hinata blinked a few times and smiled mischeviously. "Deidara and Sasori are going at it so I decided I couldnt grab much else since I had forgotten to grab my cloak when I closed the door. I could here a giggle from Deidara then it was muffled. So I ended up coming in this although Kisame was staring at me strangely and your uncle was too."

Oblivious to the trick Hinata used Itachi frowned and said, "They better not look at you again like that or they'll get it..." His new girlfriend laughed and when he looked up he was forced on the bed. Hinata grinned and said, "Wanna have some 'fun'?" Itachi nodded rolled over on top of the smiling girl thinking to himself, She's only 16 and I'm 22. Do I really want to help a child raise another child?

Itachi smiled to himself and said, "To hell with it." He looked at a confused Hinata and said quickly, "Not you. It was something else."

Hinata woke up as someone knocked on the door. She nudged Itachi awake and pointed to the door. Itachi frowned and grabbed his boxers that he had been wearing last night and pulled them on. The person knocked on the door again and this time Itachi said loudly, "One second!" He walked to the door and opened it.

Sasori and a half dressed Deidara were at the door. Itachi rubbed his forehead, "What?" Deidara grinned happily and said,"What do you mean what? Twice on the same and first day? She must be pregnant or close to it." Itachi stopped rubbing and glared at Deidara. "Dont forget thats what happened with us so its not a big surprise now is it?"

Deidara took the scope off his eye and replied, "Hmph. I'm not a girl though am I? Atleast I stay with one gender instead of going from one to one." Sasori frowned and walked in leaving the two arguing as if Itachi had cheated on Deidara.

Hinata patted a spot on the bed and said, "Sit. I have to ask you something." As Sasori sat down she got up and started dressing and started to speak but before she could say anything Itachi yelled at her, "There are guys out in the hallway you know and the doors not closed!" She walked over grabbing a blanket on the way, pulled Deidara in and closed the door. "All better."

Itachi muttered something under his breath and sat next to Sasori. They spoke quietly while Deidara helped Hinata pick something out to wear although she had to wear Itachi's clothes. She found her old forehead protecter and threw it at Itachi, "Scratch it for me." Itachi cursed and pushed it towards Sasori saying something about the puppet weapons being able to scratch metal.

Deidara grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and gave his shirt to Hinata who had been wanting to borrow it for a while. It was light blue and had a rose and puppy on it. "Its surprising no one knows your gay." She laughed at how it sounded and Deidara replied, "They know I'm gay but they dont know Sasori is." Nodding Hinata put it on, "You know what? We wear the same size shirts. I was thinking it would be a bit big but its exactly the same!" Deidara grinned and in front of Sasori who had turned away from Itachi a while ago.

Sasori obviously surprised by the sudden light weight on his lap looked at him expecting the kitten since they Sasori had snuck it in under his cloak. The redhead looked down and blushed. It was Deidara's hands and Hinata had the kitten on her head. Itachi looked over to see why Sasori had quit talking and smirked, "Cant keep your hands off him can you?"

Hinata looked over and saw what Deidara had done and blushed too. She put the kitten on Deidara's leg but before it could do anything the blonde had rested his head on one of Sasori's legs. Smiling, Hinata went and sat on Itachi's lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

The Uchiha looked down at her and bent his head then raised hers and kissed her passionately then pulled away leaving the young girl wanting another. He said, "Not until tonight kitten." Hinata was surprised by the nickname he gave her and at first didnt understand but said, "Fine. But I dont want to wait that long."

"Talk about mushy and Sasori I didnt know that you and Deidara were together." By that time Deidara had been pinned down by Sasori and was being kissed over and over again. Kisame had opened the door to get something from his bed in the room. "I promised to leave you tonight but you may want to find a new place to sleep since I cant sleep in the pond everyday. It makes me feel downgraded." Finding whatever it was he stuffed it into his cloak and closing the door behind him said, "Share the room with Sasori and Deidara. It is horrible hearing sounds coming from both rooms and to think I was thrown out because of a girl."

Sasori looked back not letting go of Deidara and scowled, "Great. Now I am going to have to deal with Tobi or Madara or whatever he's calling himself now. Always changing his name to the other one. Well Deidara wont have to deal with anything since everyone knows." Deidara frowned and got one of his hands free and pulled the puppet master close, "I just got ignored when they found out so dont worry about it."

Itachi watched as they returned to kissing again and was surprised when the blonde let Sasori pin Deidara's hand down again and tighten his grip. He was angry you could tell and was being rough with Deidara. Itachi and Hinata had to pull them apart and Hinata said to Sasori, "Dont take out your anger on him. He might tell you its okay but he doesnt want to hurt you although most likely he'll get hurt instead just not mentally like you would." Looking back she saw Deidara trying to kiss Itachi not remembering they were apart and then at the moment Itachi looked over at Hinata, the blonde had the chance.

"Damn. Why does he go after the old boyfriends instead of the new one?" Sasori was mad and Itachi was struggling trying to get Deidara off of him and was forced onto the bed. Hinata felt a tinge of jealousy knowing she would have to look for both genders of exs then just let Deidara make out with Itachi for about 5 minutes until Deidara got up and went after Sasori who had walked out muttering to himself about idiots and choosing Deidara over the only other girl in Akatsuki besides Hinata.

Itachi layed there and closed his eyes, "Why is Deidara stronger then me?" Hinata frowned and said, "Maybe you wanted him to kiss you. To see how it would feel again compared to the feel of a woman." The Uchiha sat up and turned towards her, "You're not a woman! You're a dumb teenager who doesnt know what she wants!" Seeing the hurt look on her face and realizing what he had yelled at her, he said, "I'm sor-"

"Dont bother. If I end up pregnant I'll stay with you but if I'm not then we're over. You wouldnt want to be dumb teenager that doesnt know what she wants." She let her hair fall over her face but Itachi saw the tears run down her pale cheek. When he tried to pull her to him, instead of her normal easiness she pulled away with such ferocity that it caused Itachi to fall forward on the bed. The raven-haired man caught himself but when he looked up all he saw was Hinata's breasts. Blushing the Uchiha looked up to her face but was unable to say anything because Hinata threw on her cloak and started to walk out.

Before closing the door she said, "It was all lust and no love wasnt it Ita?" Reminding herself they werent together anymore she corrected herself and continued, "I mean Itachi. Tell me when you want me because you love me and dont just lust me anymore." With that came the slamming of a door leaving Itachi on the messed up bed with two people who had loved him but although only for a short time he had taken it for granted.

Pein, the leader, walked in and said, "Go apologize to the girl. She's destroying everything and yelling your name. Even in a few seconds she ended up destroying the tv. Seeing Itachi in nothing but the boxers the leader frowned, "Maybe I should get Deidara to do it."

"No. Get Sasori to do it. She's mad at Deidara too." Itachi turned away and heard the door close again. He needed to blow off some steam so went the back way to the training grounds. Hearing heavy breathing he turned. The man fell onto Itachi causing him to fall on his back with the man on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata was angry and ended up going into her room where a half dressed Sasori was muttering under his breath about Deidara being weak. Hinata said, "You were forcing him werent you?" Seeing the girl Sasori frowned, "No. He wanted it but he said I was rougher then usual and didnt want to be in pain. Then I remember him running out the door crying." Smirking, the puppet master layed down on the bed.

Hinata went over and curled up by him. "I hope you dont mind me napping with you cause I need someone to hold me but since Itachi is lusting me I dont want him to and I'm still mad at Deidara. Besides. You're like an older brother even if you are 40 years older then me." She was answered with Sasori pulling her close. They fell asleep not knowing what was going on outside the room. Sasori whispered, "Its only 20 years Hinata." Knowing she couldnt hear him he let her lay there for a little bit.

Itachi sat up and saw a tear-stained face. "Why are you running around in nothing but that thing?" Deidara was wearing nothing but a cloak and looked up. He said softly, "Sasori.." Itachi watched as the blonde man stood up and then helped Itachi up. Suddenly the Uchiha was against the wall with Deidara kissing him as if it were still that first week. Itachi actually gave back some force and they stood there making out until finally they headed back to the room Itachi slept in. Kisame was in there but they didnt notice him until he said, "Well looks like Itachi is just so busy sleeping with the whole Akatsuki he has no time to stay out of the room."

Kisame walked out and locked the door behind him knowing Hinata would probably try asking for forgiveness later. She was just unable to let others to be broken away from her. Inside the room Deidara broke the kiss and said, "Do you really want to do this Itachi? Even though the door is locked Sasori and Hinata can hear us."

"If you cover your mouth and be quiet no one will ever know." Itachi continued to strip both of their clothes off and fell to the ground instead of the bed with Deidara under him.

Hinata woke up and found she was under the blankets with no cloak,no pants and no shirt but was still wearing the underwear and a tanktop while really close to Sasori. She pulled away a little which woke Sasori up from his not so deep slumber and raised his eyebrows. "You okay Hinata?" Nodding Hinata sat up and said, "When I fell asleep, when did you take my clothes off?" Sasori looked surprised and said, "About 10 minutes afterwards then I put you under the blankets with me. Was I not supposed to?" She shook her head and rested her head on the pillow.

"Its okay I just wanted to know. I think we should apologize to them though." Hinata sighed and Sasori knew who she meant by them. The red-head nodded and asked her, "Do you need help changing?" Seeing her nod Sasori grabbed her clothes from the end of the bed and slipped Deidara's shirt over her head and on her then grabbed Itachi's jeans and helped her with those too. Hinata was really sore from getting mad earlier. She had moved more in those few minutes more then she usually moved all day.

Sasori grabbed his cloak and put it on. "This is all I really need." They walked to the Itachi's room and knocked on the door. Inside they heard Itachi cursing about how Deidara was so girlish and that was why it happened. Confused Hinata tried the door and found it was locked. Using her key that she had put in her pocket earlier that morning before getting mad she opened the door and saw Itachi trying to find his clothes and Deidara sitting on the bed. He must have moved because the bed was made and neat and since it was Kisame's job to make the beds and he rarely did Hinata knew they had not used the bed atleast.

Hinata looked at Itachi who was now cursing under his breath and standing there obviously not being able to find his clothes, walked over to Hinata and said, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldnt have but you made me upset and I needed someone to lust over as you call it." He was smirking and Hinata felt hurt. She said, "I...I didn't mean to say that you were only lusting over me its just I couldnt believe you let him kiss you in the first place. Just dont do it again and I'll forgive you. Now. Your clothes are at the end of the bed on the ground." Seeing them Itachi started to change and saw Sasori go over to Deidara.

Sasori was hurt but still blushed involuntarily seeing as Deidara had no clothes on either. He said, "Deidara. I cant believe you would do that..." Looking away he continued, "I didnt think you do that since you knew I loved you but..." Deidara saw that Sasori was close to tears and replied, "Dont cry Sasori. I love you too but you werent very-" He was cut off as Kisame walked in seeing the door open a little but seeing as they were all in there he frowned and left the room again. Hinata laughed and Itachi finished dressing all except his shirt then smiled.

"You took my cloak didnt you?" Hinata blushed and said, "Yeah. I had thought it was mine and didnt remember I left mine in my room." She turned to hug him but before she could he was in front of her and kissing her. He cornered her against the two walls and Deidara felt a bit heartbroken but knew he was with Sasori now and Sasori was a bit better because he actually showed a lot of emotion unlike Itachi who was either mad or evily happy most of the time.

Sasori saw that Deidara was staring and this time put his hands in Deidara's lap instead of the other way around. The blonde got a jolt of pleasure and pulled him close. They just stayed like that for while. After a while Sasori moved his hands up to Deidara's face and kissed him slowly and carefully and just got lower and lower. Before he was able get any farhter then Deidara's stomach, Itachi pulled the two apart and Hinata was right behind them. "You guys were sent to get something a few days ago remember?" Deidara frowned at the two who had interrupted Sasori and replied, "We got it yesterday while you two were fooling around earlier in the day."

Hinata blushed again and hid her face by hugging onto Itachi. The two other guys saw Itachi pick her up and kiss her. She was happy she had Itachi but Sasori and Deidara were mad because they were interrupted so Deidara got in the middle of them and kissed Hinata like Itachi was doing and the girl didnt notice any change. Itachi scowled at Deidara. Itachi punched Deidara in the back causing him to fall to his knees.

After being kicked away from Hinata, Deidara crawled over to Sasori and Hinata just stood there looking at Itachi. He said, "We're even." Hinata blushed and realized that she had not imagined the changing mouths. Sasori smacked Deidara across the head and said, "The only good thing about you is your multiple mouths!" As Deidara rubbed his head Hinata noticed that not only did he have mouths on his hands but one on his chest.

Itachi frowned and said, "I definetly agree with Sasori." Seeing Hinata's look he backed away slightly. Kisame poked his head inside and without opening his eyes at all he said, "SUPPER! We're having kidney soup!" Hinata's eye twitched and the guy's just sighed. They were used to having the soup once a month but hated it. Kisame opened his eyes and seeing as Deidara was pulling his cloak on walked all the way inside. He said to Itachi, "So who havent you slept with yet?"

Itachi smirked and said, "You and Zetsu." Hinata twitched again behind him but Itachi ignored it. Then suddenly there was a heavy blow to the back of his head and Hinata stood there arm still outstretched from the punch. "Idiot..." She walked out of the room and searched for Hidan who was one of the ones she would go to if she wanted to beat up on since he seemed to be immortal.

Itachi walked around still holding the icepack to the back of his head and when Hidan came by he said, "Have you seen Hinata?" Hidan looked up and said, "Yeah. I just escaped her. She attacked me which I didnt really mind but then she started crying and complaining about what an idiot you are which is actually very true. I cant believe she actually wants your child."

"What do you mean my child?" The Uchiha looked confused and shook him so Hadin explained, "Well she was going on about something that included her as your wife and your child. She said something about getting pregnant and thats when I escaped." Itachi stopped shaking him and let go. "Oh my god. She actually does want my child..." He ran off leaving Hidan confused and dizzy.

Hinata was in the living room and the only other person in the room was Obito. Hinata was crying and speaking quietly to him as Obito ran his fingers through her thick long hair. Itachi noticed he was jealous and made a low growling sound causing Hinata to jump.

Itachi looked at her and said, "What were you telling him?" Hinata smirked, "Like you care. You'll sleep with anyone! I cant believe I actually wanted your child. I still do..." Her voice faded and Obito got up and layed her on the couch. "Dont get her all riled up. She was just calming down. You should have seen Hidan afterwards. Luckily his body is able to heal him so he doesnt die." Laughing he shot a glare at Itachi and said rather coldly, "If she is pregnant it will take atleast a week for me to find out."

Hinata got up and pushed Obito out of the way so she could get to Itachi. She was a bit wobbly and tripped causing her to fall into Itachi's arms. Hinata looked up into his Sharigan eyes and said, "I will love you no matter what. Dont worry." She went on her tiptoes and kissed him.

There was a loud bang but it didnt bother the couple. There was an opening of the living room door but it didnt bother the couple. A person said, "Hinata? Hinata!" That caused the couple to part and when Hinata looked over she saw the person she had not wanted to see ever again. That voice. That face.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stood there shocked at what he was seeing. With tears in his eyes he said, "You love Itachi? Sasuke told me to expect that when I got here but I didnt believe him. I thought you still loved me since you didnt get me to bad." Sasuke walked in with Shikamaru and Ino right behind him. Neji had gone through the back. When other four had walked in they had expected Hinata to be by herself so seeing her hanging on to Itachi was a total surprise.

Neji saw Itachi shift his weight then quickly put Hinata on his back. He said, "Hold on." With that he ran out the door but before he got there Neji was standing in front of him. Itachi jumped up and onto the fan. Luckily it was steel since the other members liked to throw things around the room which recked the previous one. Hinata saw them all and said to Itachi, "I need to talk to them. I want to talk to them Itachi. I need to explain." Seeing Itachi scowl she said, "Just really quickly."

Itachi frowned and jumped down. The confused others were watching as Hinata got down from her boyfriend's back and said, "You all cant be here. I need you to leave or follow us away from here. Deidara and Sasori will be following so dont think about attacking us. Sasori will be in his normal body but if you act surprised by how he looks dont expect a warm welcome."

After leaving the room for a few moments Hinata came back with Deidara and Sasori. Of course Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at Itachi who was talking to Neji about Hinata. Sasori smiled a little and said, "Wow. We havent had this much company in a while. If the leader finds out then we'll get killed." Obito, who had stayed in the room but had gone to the darker side of the room finally spoke, "I can make sure that doesnt happen. I was the one that lowered our defences to let them in. Of course just to be safe I am coming with."

Hinata frowned and muttered to herself about how the family was going to argue then everyone else would argue and get mad. She sighed and was picked up by Itachi. As he put her on his back Naruto said something to him although no one really heard what he had said. Ignoring him they all set off.

Itachi suddenly stopped at a huge tree and put Hinata down saying, "We will stop here. What did you want to talk to her about?" He sat down and the teenage girl sat on his lap unexpectedly. Naruto was still glaring and Sasuke was fuming. Ino smiled and said, "Oh how cute! Hinata finally found a boyfriend!" The two girls laughed and Naruto said a bit louder then nessascary, "Not for long." Sasuke's head snapped to Naruto who had sat close to Hinata and Itachi.

He said, "What do you mean not for long? He'll kill you if you get close to her!" Hinata looked up at Itachi who nodded in agreement. She said, "I am in love with Itachi. None of you guys." Ino smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand. When Hinata tried to get up Itachi held her still for a few seconds until finally he gave and let her run off into the woods with Ino.

Itachi frowned and said to Shikamaru, "What was that?" Sasuke smirked and said, "You thought just because she was hanging onto Shikamaru that she was going out with him. No. She's mine. I told her to take Hinata out in the woods farther so she did." Itachi glared at his younger brother almost forgetting why he hadnt killed him along with the rest of the family. Neji said something and Itachi and him continued their conversation about Hinata. Although Sasuke and Naruto tried they failed miserably and Shikamaru just lay there sleeping. He hadn't slept in 3 days straight because of Sasuke.

Naruto finally just got sick of it and when he was about to scream at the two older ninjas, Neji pulled away and said louder for everyone to hear, "Hinata is staying here." Confused, Naruto yelled, "What! She could be being abused here for all we know!" Neji smirked and replied, "If she was then she would have been glad to see you Naruto. You could tell she didnt want you here because of the decision she would have to make."

Deidara was leaning against a tree and said, "Hmm. I'm surprised she chose Itachi knowing he could go after one of the guys in the Akatsuki and succeed. He seems to like to skip between both genders of lovers." Cursing under his breath Itachi folded his arms. Neji nodded and said, "I know an we dont mind."

Sasori cocked his head and said, "We?" Neji nodded again looking at Sasori like he was stupid. "Yeah. We. You know. Me and Hinata. Originally we were going to have her go with Sasuke but I guess Itachi is better since he's older and way better then Sasuke is for now. Sasuke has a girlfriend anyways." Deidara smirked, "Then why does he want our little Hinata?"

Surprised at the way they were referring to Hinata as if she was their youngest sister, Naruto said, "Sasuke doesnt want her anymore. Its me that does. Even if she almost killed me I cant let go of the feelings I have for her!" Itachi laughed quietly and said, "If she didnt hold onto those feelings for you, then whats the point on holding them for her? She wants my child so all is solved."

Deidara chuckled, "Even if a few hours ago you wanted nothing else but to tell me I was the-" He was cut-off as Itachi said, "Doesnt mean I wanted a relationship. For some reason I feel guilty being with the others although I used to do it any other time with the rest of you guys with no feeling of regret." Naruto heard a scream far off and said, "Hinata..." Itachi had heard it too and said, "Deidara stay here with Neji and Sasuke. Naruto you're coming with us." Sasori grabbed Naruto and pushed him forwards after quickly giving a small kiss to Deidara.

Sasuke looked at Deidara and said, "So. It is true. When we got here that we should expect fighting which we saw none of and then to also expect Hinata talke about Itachi being a jerk for not only sleeping with you but also most of the Akatsuki before meeting Hinata." Deidara glared at the younger Uchiha, "Well atleast your brother is quiet and doesnt smile all the time like you. Must have gotten it from that Uzumaki kid. Besides your brother is most likely better then you in bed."

Sasuke didnt seem to like the thought of his brother being bi but quickly got over it. "I hate you Deidara you know that?" Deidara grinned, "You are sounding more and more like your brother although about now we wouldnt be standing." Neji frowned not wanting to hear anymore said, "No one cares Deidara. Now where did they take Naruto?"

The blonde frowned again and said, "Want me to take you? Even if Master Sasori doesnt want me to I am gonna. Follow me." With that they headed after Naruto and them to see what had happened.

All right so now they are trying to figure out what happened to Hinata and their not gonna find anything they like. Except for Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori of course!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata stood in front of Ino, there was a kunai in each of their legs but somehow Hinata was able to stab her former friend in the stomach. Itachi smirked and Sasuke took a step towards Hinata, "How could you? You already killed most of us and now Ino?" Naruto emitted a growl deep in his throat and added, "Why did you leave us alive if you were going to kill us?"

The Hyuuga child smiled sweetly at Naruto, "Oh its okay. She will die and then there will be one less of you to deal with. Besides I only do this because I want to have fun." She laughed and before Deidara could join in, Sasori put his hand across the blonde's mouth. "Dont you dare Deidara."

Neji took a step forward then rushed at her. Hinata dodged the attack and did a jutsu which nearly knocked them both unconscious. Obito went between the two as they got back up ready to kill. "No more. We shall talk but if not then-" Itachi pulled him back and said, "Well Uncle if you dont let them fight then we shall never know which is stronger will we?"

Hinata smiled and did her bunshin no jutsu. She wasnt the greatest but it would do. The clone automatically went at Neji but without realizing it he was attacked by the real one behind him as the clone puffed into smoke. She punched him and her hand went right through his chest. "I learned from Sakura how to do that." Smiling she pulled her arm out and saw the look of surprise in Neji's eyes. The last look he would ever have.

Naruto backed away a little and said, "You killed your cousin and Ino? How cold are you?" She walked up to him so their faces werent very far apart and replied, "I'm not cold. I'm having fun." Naruto took his chance and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. Although she struggled he held her there. Itachi tried not hitting Naruto but finally he gave in and did the same thing he did to Deidara earlier. Smacked him across the head and kick him over to another person. This person happened to be Shikamaru who had fallen asleep under the treebranch.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw Naruto on his lap. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." While talking he had managed to lock the Akatsuki members in place with his shadow jutsu. Looking up the lazy boy's usually dull eyes were wide open in surprise.

Hinata had somehow broken free and was at Sasuke's throat with the kunai she had taken from Ino's leg. Naruto jumped back up but as he ran at her she turned slowly and looked at him with a dark, murderous look in her eyes. He hesitated but then rammed into her. Sasuke gave out a relieved breath. Naruto fell backwards onto him causing them both to blush furiously.

"So you do like each other. You just want people to think your straight I bet. I used to love you Naruto. I wanted to be with you but Itachi gave me so much more hope in my life. You were off with Sasuke all the time and would never look at me even when we dated." Laughing insanely with blood running from her mouth, she ran at her past crush/boyfriend but was stopped by Itachi himself.

Itachi smirked, "You idiot. Causing my poor little wife to get mad." Hinata looked straight forward but Sasuke stuttered, "W-wi-wife?" "Yes little brother. She is my soon to be wife. You wouldnt care though because your gay ass loves Naruto." Hearing the swear word, Hinata flinched causing Naruto to see her weakness.

"I-Itachi. Dont swear around me." Hinata dropped her head and a few tears fell off her face. "It reminds me way to much of the family I killed. I just wish they werent mine." Crying and laughing at the same time she rose her head and stumbled her way over but suddenly attacked Sasuke instead of Naruto. She rose her fist to punch him but when she swung her arm, it hit Naruto square in the stomach. He coughed up blood and fell over.

Sasuke ignored his boyfriend's pain and screamed at Hinata, "IF YOU WOULDNT HAVE LEFT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN I LOVED YOU NOT HIM AT THE TIME!" Naruto stopped coughing and got up. His eyes were glazed over and Shikamaru saw it. Noticing the only one he was holding onto was Deidara, Shikamaru let the jutsu go. "I'm going home. We aren't getting anywhere."

He ran off knowing that the most that was going to happen was someone else getting killed. Looking back for the last time before the scene was hide by trees, he saw Naruto slap Sasuke. 'How troublesome,' he thought. 'I hope they make up before getting back to Konoha.'

Naruto pulled his hand back and turning to where Hinata was, his mouth dropped open. Everyone but him and Sasuke were gone. "Oh no. We lost them." Sasuke laughed coldly, "No you lost them dobe." Naruto glared at his boyfriend and said, "Don't call me that!"

Hinata was on Itachi's back exhausted from all the yelling and still sore from earlier that day. Sasori looked at them and noticed that Itachi was furious with the two younger boys who used to, and still did, love his now future wife. The girl carried his baby so it wouldnt matter although no one knew yet that the baby even existed in her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi stood there nursing his bleeding hand. Hinata had just had the baby. It was a little girl with her mother's eyes, mouth, and gender but the rest of her father's feaures including the two deep lines. Itachi was sitting outside the room since his wife had fallen asleep and frowned. Hinata had gone through so much pain yet she was happy to have a baby of her own and didnt mind pain. Itachi however had the pleasure of having pleasure and that was it. No pain for him.

Hinata had been squeezing Itachi's hand when she pushed and squeezed so hard it she had accidentally dug her nails into his skin. It was basically the only pain through the whole thing that Itachi felt. Deidara was on the other side of her and Sasori was helping Kisame deliver the baby. They had only done this once before and it was for Blue.

((I'm gonna call her Blue since her name is unknown. She's the blue-haired akatsuki girl with teh flower in her hair not Hinata. Yes she had a baby. Hidan's baby. Mwahahaha evil me made Hidan have a child lol not very evil but still))

No one in the Akatsuki dared go to the hospital so they relied on Sasori and Kisame since they seemed to know more about medical crap then anyone else. ((yes i called it crap but it isnt i know)) As Itachi sat there in his little flashback mode, Sasori came out and bandaged the Uchiha's hand, "You know what? You havent chosen a name for the baby yet you know."

Itachi came back to the present and replied, "Hinata said if it was a girl she chose the name and if it was a boy I would. Well I am going to stick with her decision." His voice was cold. Sasori finished and stepped back frowning, "Since when have you kept your word? Idiot. You should have chosen the girl's name because most likely she's gonna name it after one of her dead friends now. Ever since those moody days came I have only heard her talk about names of friends and family she thought would be nice for the baby." He sighed, "Just make sure you dont let her do something stupid."

The Uchiha watched Sasori walk away with Deidara in tow not far behind. Itachi gasped when Obito sat next to him. "You know, you've been very out of it ever since Hinata got close to her due date. Now you seem to be really out of it. What's wrong?" Itachi sighed, "It's because she goes through all this pain and me well all I did was have pleasure while getting her pregnant. I didnt have a huge stomach and no back pain. I feel horrible for making her go through all of this. Plus what if what happened to Blue happens to Hinata?" His eyes went wide and fell backwards against the back of the couch.

Obito laughed, "You are actually opening up to me. This is surprising. You even care about another person's pain and feelings." He put his arm around his nephew and said, "Dont worry. She's fine. Woman were originally for making children and the men of the world were to be more important. Although nowadays women are stronger and seem to be taking over us. Just remember, Hinata is a strong girl who can stand pain both emotionally and physically." Obito was happy his nephew had started to act like a nephew more then an enemy in the last 2 months. Now Itachi was even trusting him with self thoughts.

Itachi smirked, "I dont know if she's physchologically tough though. She seems to have a very short temper but I guess going out with Uzumaki would make you more irritable and outgoing. I wonder how my little Sasuke is doing." Obito smiled. Itachi was even thinking about his brother more. He seemed to have changed now that he had Hinata. He still murdered at a whim but was more patient and more compassionate.

Getting up Obito said, "Well I better make supper." Itachi frowned, "Make sure Zetsu doesnt help you. Everytime he does I find some body part in my food like last night I found one of his victims fingers. I could have killed him." Obito laughed and walked off, "Instead you put him unconcious. He's gonna be out for another week so dont worry."

Itachi frowned and saw Kisame walk out of the room. He ran to the blue man and said concerned, "How is she?" Kisame stumbled backwards, "Fine. Do you wanna see your baby again?" Nodding Itachi followed Kisame into Itachi's new room which he now shared with Hinata instead of Kisame, leaving the fish man with Deidara as a roommate when Sasori and Deidara fought.

The baby was in a crib sleeping. Kisame walked over and picked the baby girl up. He said, "Hinata named her Rini." Itachi was familiar with name as he used to know a woman named that when he was on a mission while still in Konoha. He replied, "How fitting. Little bunny. I guess my daughter is now a bunny." He laughed a little adn for the first time he held his daughter. Suddenly he felt a strong urge to kill the small defenseless child but took it as a sign of nervousness of being a father for the rest of his life.

Hinata was healthier and up doing everything again in only a week. She was a faster healer and Kisame helped speed up her healing process. She had the baby with her no matter what since Zetsu seemed to hang around it a little to long. He also had this longing look like he was going to eat the baby then and there. Usually he just got knocked out for a short period of time by Itachi though.

Deidara and Sasori had been taking care of Hidan and Blue's child for some time now since Hidan had finally given up on taking care of the child and Blue had died during childbirth. ((yes i killed her off but i just never really liked her oh well i just didnt want to deal with blue)). This childs name was Jin named after one of Blue's descendants ((no she doesnt have anyone in her family named Jin atleast i dont think she does)).

The baby however was only about 7 months old since no one could tell she was pregnant until 8 months because of the cloak. Hidan had tried taking care of it but since it had taken more after his mother then his father the only thing they had in common was teh white hair and immortality. Maybe their personalities would be the same someday who knew.

Hidan walked in to the living room with Deidara in tow saying, "Hey you need to start spending time with your son. He needs you. How are we supposed to tell him he cant die? I mean what? He turns 20 and thats as old as he gets? Then boom he doesnt age anymroe although the years go by faster and faster until all he knows is dead except his own father. Most likely the first thing he'll do as a teenager is try to commit suicide. Maybe he'll end up like Orochimaru." With that last comment Hidan finally turned around and punched Deidara in the eye.

"Dont ever compare my son to Orochimaru. He is a-" Hidan was cut off by Sasori who had put one of his blades through his fellow akatsuki colleague. "Dont punch him Hidan. Deidara doesnt deserve it. Besides your son isnt gonna be like Orochimaru. He's to good for that. Which is why I have made it my mission to raise him as my and Deidara's son until you decide to step up and become a father instead of having your son raised by his two 'uncles'."

Seeing the seriousness in Sasori's face, Hidan nodded and smirked, "Take care of the child but I wont take him as my own until he turns 13. That is when I will begin to train him and talk to him about my religion." Turning to go back to his room which he no longer had to share with Deidara sometimes he said, "Also if he turns out to be gay like you guys dont expect me to be very welcoming with him." He left the room leaving Deidara pouting and nursing his soon-to-be blackeye and Sasori trying to help him with it.

Hinata and Itachi came in with each other but Itachi looked like he was ready to kill someone and Hinata was exactly the same way except in a concerned way. Itachi yelled more to himself then anyone else, "Where the hell is my child?" Hinata hit him and said, "Maybe if you quit yelling someone will tell us Ita!" The Uchiha father frowned saying in an impatient voice, "Kitten..." "DONT CALL ME KITTEN RIGHT NOW WE ARE TRYING TO LOOK FOR OUR DAUGHTER NOT A CAT!" The yelling went on and on.

Deidara blinked a few times and Sasori just stood there watching the couple yell at each other about not yelling. In came a crawling Jin and Itachi picked the baby up pointing to him said, "If you want to see our daughter grow to be this age then help me find her dammit!" Flinching at the curse word Hinata backed down from the arguement and said calmly to Sasori, "Do you know where my child is?"

Deidara smiled and saying, "She's with Kisame. Zetsu was banned from that room so your baby is safe." Itachi cursed under his breath but went quiet after being yelled at by Hinata who was not in the greatest of moods already.

Kisame had just put the baby down for a nap so sighing in relief he went and fell asleep for bed. It was a shock to see Itachi and Hinata burst through the door quietly but visibly. Sighing again but not in relief this time he walked over to them, "Zetsu found the baby and was talking about how tasty it would be to have a baby in the main dish tonight so I took Rini and brought her here. Jin as you can see is with you so thanks for bringing him. Shut up though cause your child is sleeping. Good nite!" Closing the door on them he put water onto the walls with some of his plaster mix filling in the holes.

((he has the plaster mix because of Deidara's temper when the two split up or when Itachi tries killing Kisame someitmes :) ))

The baby slept but no one would ever know that Rini would be the most dangerous child when she turned 13. There would be more children in the Akatsuki too that would be dangerous but they would all be teenagers or close to it by the time Rini and Jin turned 13. Hinata watched her daughter not knowing any of this just hoping she would be another beautiful and strong girl in teh world.

Well as you can tell I keep skipping through time XD but dont worry the next chapter will be the only time skip left in the story! Yeah so I am sorry for nto doing this earlier and I ended up making it in only one very long night but in reality it took only a few hours its probably not much to you but when you get writer's block half way through it is. Although I am sorry for killing off Blue I just couldnt deal with another character at the moment. Well onto the next one and should be posted sometime tomorrow or the next day at the latest!


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata stood in front of Ino, there was a kunai in each of their legs but somehow Hinata was able to stab her former friend in the stomach. Itachi smirked and Sasuke took a step towards Hinata, "How could you? You already killed most of us and now Ino?" Naruto emitted a growl deep in his throat and added, "Why did you leave us alive if you were going to kill us?"

The Hyuuga child smiled sweetly at Naruto, "Oh its okay. She will die and then there will be one less of you to deal with. Besides I only do this because I want to have fun." She laughed and before Deidara could join in, Sasori put his hand across the blonde's mouth. "Dont you dare Deidara."

Neji took a step forward then rushed at her. Hinata dodged the attack and did a jutsu which nearly knocked them both unconscious. Obito went between the two as they got back up ready to kill. "No more. We shall talk but if not then-" Itachi pulled him back and said, "Well Uncle if you dont let them fight then we shall never know which is stronger will we?"

Hinata smiled and did her bunshin no jutsu. She wasnt the greatest but it would do. The clone automatically went at Neji but without realizing it he was attacked by the real one behind him as the clone puffed into smoke. She punched him and her hand went right through his chest. "I learned from Sakura how to do that." Smiling she pulled her arm out and saw the look of surprise in Neji's eyes. The last look he would ever have.

Naruto backed away a little and said, "You killed your cousin and Ino? How cold are you?" She walked up to him so their faces werent very far apart and replied, "I'm not cold. I'm having fun." Naruto took his chance and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. Although she struggled he held her there. Itachi tried not hitting Naruto but finally he gave in and did the same thing he did to Deidara earlier. Smacked him across the head and kick him over to another person. This person happened to be Shikamaru who had fallen asleep under the treebranch.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw Naruto on his lap. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." While talking he had managed to lock the Akatsuki members in place with his shadow jutsu. Looking up the lazy boy's usually dull eyes were wide open in surprise.

Hinata had somehow broken free and was at Sasuke's throat with the kunai she had taken from Ino's leg. Naruto jumped back up but as he ran at her she turned slowly and looked at him with a dark, murderous look in her eyes. He hesitated but then rammed into her. Sasuke gave out a relieved breath. Naruto fell backwards onto him causing them both to blush furiously.

"So you do like each other. You just want people to think your straight I bet. I used to love you Naruto. I wanted to be with you but Itachi gave me so much more hope in my life. You were off with Sasuke all the time and would never look at me even when we dated." Laughing insanely with blood running from her mouth, she ran at her past crush/boyfriend but was stopped by Itachi himself.

Itachi smirked, "You idiot. Causing my poor little wife to get mad." Hinata looked straight forward but Sasuke stuttered, "W-wi-wife?" "Yes little brother. She is my soon to be wife. You wouldnt care though because your gay ass loves Naruto." Hearing the swear word, Hinata flinched causing Naruto to see her weakness.

"I-Itachi. Dont swear around me." Hinata dropped her head and a few tears fell off her face. "It reminds me way to much of the family I killed. I just wish they werent mine." Crying and laughing at the same time she rose her head and stumbled her way over but suddenly attacked Sasuke instead of Naruto. She rose her fist to punch him but when she swung her arm, it hit Naruto square in the stomach. He coughed up blood and fell over.

Sasuke ignored his boyfriend's pain and screamed at Hinata, "IF YOU WOULDNT HAVE LEFT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN I LOVED YOU NOT HIM AT THE TIME!" Naruto stopped coughing and got up. His eyes were glazed over and Shikamaru saw it. Noticing the only one he was holding onto was Deidara, Shikamaru let the jutsu go. "I'm going home. We aren't getting anywhere."

He ran off knowing that the most that was going to happen was someone else getting killed. Looking back for the last time before the scene was hide by trees, he saw Naruto slap Sasuke. 'How troublesome,' he thought. 'I hope they make up before getting back to Konoha.'

Naruto pulled his hand back and turning to where Hinata was, his mouth dropped open. Everyone but him and Sasuke were gone. "Oh no. We lost them." Sasuke laughed coldly, "No you lost them dobe." Naruto glared at his boyfriend and said, "Don't call me that!"

Hinata was on Itachi's back exhausted from all the yelling and still sore from earlier that day. Sasori looked at them and noticed that Itachi was furious with the two younger boys who used to, and still did, love his now future wife. The girl carried his baby so it wouldnt matter although no one knew yet that the baby even existed in her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke sat there quietly waiting for the tongue to slither away but instead it jerked away suddenly. Orochimaru smirked and sat down. His body shrank and his face changed slightly. They boy smiled happily, "I finally am able to do it! Yes!" Seeing Sasori's glare, Yoru quickly stood up and took Rini's hand. "Sorry Sasori..."

Itachi smirked and Hinata frowned. "Dont you do that again Yoru." Turning towards the stunned Sasuke, Hinata said, "So. Did Tsunade die yet or is she still up and drinking her sake? I would say walking but I solved that problem a while ago." Naruto scowled at her, "You sound happy Hinata. You shouldnt. Tsunade is still alive but not allowed to drink but Jiraiya died a few months ago from some girl's boyfriend getting revenge."

"Figures. He deserved it. Pervert." Hinata laughed and Naruto yelled, "Hey! Thats not funny!"

Gaara got up and patted Yoru on the head while the two argued about how people shouldnt be happy about others dieing. So far Naruto was losing. Rini smiled up at Gaara and Yoru' s grip loosened until finally he hugged the Kazekage. Gaara was a bit surprised but picked the smallish boy up and sat him on his lap as he sat in the chair next to Temari. Rini wasn't happy that her friend was warming up to someone so quickly.

Yoru smiled happily and Kankurou turned away from his brother knowing that the red head would probably bite his head off if he said anything. Everyone decided to ignore the fact that Gaara and Yoru were so close within only a few moments of meeting each other.

Rini's face changed from happy to pure anger in 3 seconds flat. Jin seeing the danger for both her and the Kazekage, squeezed her waist tighter causing her to calm down a bit more. Rini pulled away from Jin and walked over to her father.

Hinata sighed, "I actually have my daughter meet you guys and as Kankurou is checking her out, Shikamaru is sleeping and Sasuke hates my husband." She looked up and put a sarcastic smile on her face. "So who wants to improve first so its nicer in here?" She glanced to Hidan who was sitting in a corner waiting for anyone to move in the wrong way as to harm Hinata or the children. Itachi could fend for himself.

Itachi put an arm around Rini's shoulders and pointed to Gaara and Yoru. "There's something good right Hinata? Yoru found someone to be with besides my daughter or Jin." Hidan laughed to himself and grabbed his son around the neck, "Lets go Jin. I need you to talk to Kakuzu so we can show you what to do if you ever get dismembered." Jin waved to his friends and replied to his father, "Fun fun Dad. Next can I learn about Jashinism?" His voice was thick with sarcasm but went silent as a kunai hit him in his back.

Hinata smiled at him coldly, "Go with your father without the annoying sarcasm you seem to have with you all the time." As she spoke Deidara removed the kunai slowly as to not put Jin in too much pain. He was wincing and

Tobi walked in as the two walked out. He was whistling a song but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Smiling under his mask he said, "So Kakashi survived too. I wonder what he looks like under that mask nowadays."Yoru stood up and walked out of the room pulling Rini with him, "Obito doesnt like us around non-akatsuki adults remember?" As they left they could feel the stares of everyone in the room aimed at Obito.

The silver-haired jounin came from the shadows with a smile on his face, "I thought you died Obito. Looks like I was wrong." The lower half of his face was still covered but the fabric was looser then usual so you couldnt even see the shape of his face anymore. in the back it was coming undone which explained why the fabric was coming loose.

Hinata smiled happily, "Kakashi! You made it. I was starting to think that you had died too those many years ago." Itachi sighed. She would never get over the fact that killing wasnt something that people did for fun like them. Obito removed the swirly mask and tossed it towards the ground where it shattered into 7 different sized peices. He walked up to Kakashi so that their noses were almost touching.

"How about that? You can recognize my voice even after all these years Kakashi." Smirking the man looked into the one visible eye that seemed to scream in pain from so many years of sadness although there was only silence in the room. The onlookers watched half expecting the two to try and kill each other.

Kakashi hugged Obito to him and felt his hug being returned. The two had been close even after the supposedble death of Obito. Itachi chuckled and Deidara smacked him, "Idiot. You ruined the moment." As Itachi glared at his wife's friend, Obito had pulled down Kakashi's mask and planted a kiss on his past friend's lips.

Hinata smiled happily and saw Sasori starting to doze off. That was when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto were watching the couple ahead of them. Temari just stood still watching a respected ninja kissing an akatsuki member that was supposed to be dead. It was too much for anyone especially Shikamaru who ended up getting so confused he fell asleep. Sasori fell asleep near him and the two sat quietly.

Itachi looked away from his uncle and towards Hinata who at the moment was spacing out and felt as if she was 13 again. After Naruto had left for that little time she had fallen in love with someone else but never said anything about it. Maybe she should have but it wasn't something to look back on. She had killed her so there was no reason to go back to the memories of them together. No matter how sweet the kisses, hugs, and looks were she couldn't go back to the pink-haired girl she had fallen in love with those many years ago.

Hinata looked towards the ceiling then the ground quickly grabbing the hair on the back of her head tightly and crying. She hated how hard it was for her to think of the others she had loved so much and killed so easily without the slightest regret. She thought that anyways. The truth was she hated herself for murdering the friends and family that she had promised to protect.

Her eyes glinted with murderous intent and by then everyone had begun to stare at her including Kakashi and Obito who had pulled away from each other agreeing they wouldnt do anything more until that night. Temari reached her hand out trying to see if Hinata was okay. Really she was the only one who could get along with Hinata fully without being in the Akatsuki.

Hinata looked up at her friend and smiling coldly, she said, "What? You think I'm crazy? Is that why you're breaking up with me? Or is it because Sasuke has really come back to the village? You could never keep your mind off of Sasuke could you? COULD YOU?"

She laughed insanely and Itachi shivered knowing that she was having one of her flashback moments that seemed to grab ahold of her when something happened that reminded Hinata of her youth. They could only send Hidan or Jin around her at those moments because she would go back only to the bad memories making her go crazy or cry so hard it drove everyone mad.

Temari backed away and sat up in her seat and Gaara said, "Is she talking about you Naruto?" The blonde turned towards him and shook his head, "She broke up with me I never broke up with her. She couldnt deal me always looking at Sasuke." Sasuke of course was confused and Kankurou blinked a few times.

Hinata quit her laughing sharply and tears fell down her pale cheeks, "You never loved me did you? DID YOU SAKURA?" Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. Naruto shivered in his seat too from surprise more then the fear of dieing for no reason now. He stuttered, "S-saku-sakura? I knew she dated someone else while I was gone but I thought it was Kiba this whole time I was thinking wrong."

Itachi heard his daughter walk in and turned to stop her but before he could do anything, Hinata stood up and punched her daughter hard in the stomach screaming, "BITCH!"

Rini coughed up blood looking at her mother in disbelief. "Mom..." With that she passed out from excrutiating pain caused by her mother's hit. Sasori, who had just woken up from the commotion, used chakra strings to pull his 'niece' to him and sheild her from Hinata's violent tantrum.

Hinata spit in her daughter's direction saying, "Weak. It's just like you Sakura." Naruto stood up and shook her. "That was your daughter not Sakura. She's dead. Not alive. Your daughter's alive. Sakura is dead!"

Itachi stood still trying to digest what happened while everyone else but Gaara, Naruto, him, and Hinata left for the rooms they had been given for the night and for the Akatsuki members, to the room they were living in.

Hinata looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to attack my daughter. I was back when Sakura dumped me for Sasuke." She said his name with jealousy lacing her harsh voice. Naruto could remember when she would rave on about how a girl had left her for the boy she wanted oh so dearly and couldnt have. The blonde never did like that about her.

Gaara stood up and walked over to Naruto whispering something in his ear. The red head made Naruto nervous causing him to let go of Hinata who had started to cry angry tears. Itachi walked up to her and with no warning, slapped her across the face. It was a stinging strike and made a handprint quickly.

Hinata looked up at her husband and fell into his arms sobbing with apologies and about what a horrible wife and mom she must be. Gaara laughed suddenly making Shikamaru wake up ever so slightly. The brunette smiled lazily and said, "So what did I miss?" Staring at Hinata's cheek he said seriously, "You go back to Sakura's memory again? I really need to figure out why you do that so much. By the way she's not dead. She is assistant to the Hokage, Naruto, and will be here tomorrow."

The lavender eyed girl blinked ever so slowly and smiled slightly, "Can I kill her?" Shikamaru shook his head, "No. But she wants to tell yo usomething. She said something about how you didnt let her say what she wanted to say before you guys broke up." Itachi frowned and said, "How do you know about Hinata's memories. Those have only been happening for the past three years and never when you guys visit."

Shikamaru twitched, "Well..." He smiled sheepishly and then the door was cracked. All that was seen was an arm and a leg that went right throught the door until they were pulled out and the door opened hurriedly. A girl jumped onto Hinata smothering her with kisses and held onto her for dear life.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata smiled and returned a few kisses but only on the cheeks. She said coldly, "What are you doing here Sakura? Shikamaru just said you'd be here tomorrow." The pink haired girl grinned obviously not noticing the hate sewn into those words she had just received, " Well he was wrong. I came for you. Whats that on your face?"

Sakura inspected slap mark as Hinata replied slowly, "Itachi slapped me." The girl stopped inspecting and whispered so no one could hear, "Are you married to an Uchiha? Please dont tell me you get hit often." Even though Sakura stared at her with pleading eyes Hinata nodded a little.

The two girls got up and as Sakura turned to tell Shikamaru something, she saw Itachi. "Oh he's a severe hottie like Sasuke used to be before he went gay for Naruto."

Hinata sighed and went over to her husband, "Well I guess the brothers are a lot alike then, because Itachi here is bi. Just dont get on his nerves. He'll try to kill you if you piss him off."

Itachi looked down at his wife who was smiling happily at her ex-girlfriend. Giving no warning he went and kissed her passionately on the lips. Taken by surprise, Hinata just stood there.

Sakura looked away making sure no one saw the disgust on her face and the hurt in her eyes, and followed Shikamaru. She had thought maybe they could be together again now that she was ready and it had been enough time for Hinata to heal. Maybe to others left to leaving Itachi and Hinata holding on together.

They hadnt been this close in a whole year. Everything was starting to go haywire in their lives. Their daughter was constantly bullied by the whore of a daughter Kisame tryed to raise to be polite and nice and the mix of the two strong bloodlines was startiing to show on Rini too.

Their marriage was crumbling they knew it. Itachi constantly abused her both physically and verbally and she just let him. It was a silent contract between them. He got mad then she was the way he could get it out of him. It started just a little after Rini turned 3.

Rini was the only reason they were still together. Or was it because they knew they really did love each other at the bottom of their hearts? Itachi sat down on the couch and pulled Hinata on his lap. Hinata took his hands in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes until Itachi said, "I'm sorry Hinata. I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's to painful for me to see you cry or have to nurse a wound that I, your husband, gave you."

The lavender-eyed girl started to cry softly and replied, "It's okay. I love you but you seem to push me away like you did the others all those years ago. What happened to my sweet Itachi who wouldnt mind me just loving him anytime? Now you're controlling and abusive! I don't think I can deal much longer but I will stay with you."

It hurt Itachi to hear her speak those words. It hurt him so much in his heart he actually grabbed his chest with one hand. The other one put on her waist pulling her to him. Hinata grabbed his hand away from his chest and put her hand their as she kissed him. Itachi felt better knowing his wife still loved him no matter what though.

He released his hand from her grip and grabbed the back of her head. Itachi grinded his lips against hers. It was pure need for one another. Only it wasn't a savage need it was something soft and loving. That's what they needed.

Both were stripped of clothes and Itachi kissed her whole body up and down. Hinata lay there squirming under him. She pulled his face to hers and they connected with lips. Hinata smiled at him wantingly, "Take me."

Hidan was about to walk in until he heard the sounds of lovemaking come from the room. He couldn't believe it was the Uchiha couple. They hadn't been very close these last ten years. Smirking, Hidan locked the door and searched for his son who had escaped somewhere in between the beginning and the middle of the Jashinism lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

Rini began laughing for no reason at all and Sakura frowned, "How is this so funny? I'm teaching you something important!" The teenage girl covered her mouth quickly trying to stifle the laughs, "Sorry Haruno-sensei!"

The pink-haired adult sighed, "Dont call me that. Call me Sakura like everyone else. You dont have to be formal. My god! Your an Uchiha! Have some common decency for your family and be cruel!" Sakura laughed and let Rini giggle.

Jin walked in with an emotionless face, "Gaara wants you Sakura. He said it was urgent." Sakura stiffled her laughter and nodded. She smiled at Rini, "Make sure to practice. This is hard to do but I learned from a friend a while ago."

Jin watched the pinkhaired girl walk away and said, "So what is she teaching you?"

The young girl began giggling again, "She's teaching me how to arrange flowers!" See her best friend frown Rini did the same, "You don't like her do you?" The boy just looked away at the ground glaring at the cat((its the kitten! only older lulz!)) who had unfortunately just walked in, "I hate her actually."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HATE EVERYONE WHO TRIES TO GET CLOSE TO ME!" She was close to tears. She didnt like Jin hating people she wanted to be friends with. He always made them go away somehow.

"BECAUSE YOUR MINE!" Jin covered his mouth and ran out not wanting to see Rini's reaction.

The young 'bunny' girl put her knees to her head and cried. She wasn't going to go near anyone for the next few hours except Jin (even though it was his fault for making her cry) or her father. That was how it always was. She was dependant on men/boys for some reason. Her mother was the same way. Dependant on Itachi so much that when he left for a mission, Hinata would cry or lock herself in her room until he came back.

Rini shook her head and ran out her room looking for Jin to apologize for being stupid. What she saw made her sick to her small stomach. She never ate much and even that day she hadn't eaten anything but somehow she still felt the vomiting sensation. In front of her was Jin. But the thing that bothered her most was that he was kissing Luna.

"I thought you left!" Rini was very close to crying again. Jin had just betrayed her. No they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but there was this thing that Rini had thought was there. As if he liked her back. Not Luna. He had never liked Luna. What was the whole thing about him blurting out that she was his if he really liked that slut? Rini shook her head trying to keep the salty liquid in and not coming out her eyes.

Luna was wide-eyed but when she saw the raven-haired girl's tears fall, she closed them and returned this kiss given to her. "I HATE YOU LUNA! I HATE YOU JIN! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Rini was screaming and fell to the floor. Jin turned sharply causing the blue-haired teenager to be thrown back, hitting the wall.

Rini saw him look at her with apologetic purple eyes and backed away, angrily screaming at him, "DONT GET NEAR ME YOU BASTARD! YOU CALLED ME YOURS AND THEN YOU KISS HER! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jin had never heard his friend say anything more then damn or bastard so he had been surprised to hear anything more come from her seemingly delicate lips.

The lavender eyed girl glared at her snowy haired friend and activated her sharingan. She looked straight into Jin's eyes and watched him fall to the ground while torturing him in his mind. Luna put a hand over her mouth and backed away, "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT RINI!" She knew he should only be in for a few seconds in real time but instead it was taking a lot longer then that. Jin began seizing and Luna began sobbing. Rini just continued to torture him and with a quick glance brought the blue-haired Luna into the nightmare world too.

Hinata ran in the room hearing the screams. It was like slow motion. Hinata yelled for someone to help and Itachi ran in with Sasuke. They seemed to float when Rini looked up at them. It seemed like years until they finally came in front of her. In reality it was only a few seconds and Rini had only glanced at them before taking in the full pleasure of torturing the two teenagers in front of her.

"Rini. Stop." Itachi spoke with a slow, commanding voice. His daughter had never refused his commands before but for some reason she was doing it now. Sasuke looked over at his brother worriedly, they looked the same age but Sasuke knew the older Uchiha was the smarter one. Obviously it had to be him because people would have never found out who killed Itachi's best friend had he not confessed and killed the whole clan. "RINI!" She wasnt stopping. She was going to torture them to death. Atleast that''s what she had thought until a kunai hit her in the shoulder.

Rini stopped but kept the sharingan activated. Looking up at her father she smirked, "Oops. I guess I accidentally hurt them." She laughed in vicious manner and pulled out the kunai. It didn't pain her any to have it in. Hinata was scared of her daughter now so she grabbed onto Itachi's arm, "What's wrong with my daughter?"

The Uchiha child ceased her laughing and glared at her mother, "What's wrong with me? Are you seriously asking that question? HA!" Her eyes became both sharingan and byakugan at the same time. "Nothing but soon everyone will die. Jin will die too. I figured out how to do it. But first is..." Turning away she smirked although no one saw it and whispered, "Luna."

Kisame's daughter had actually woken up a little bit after the torture but was still too exhausted from resisting unconciousness. It took a few seconds for it to register in her mind that she was being attacked with her 'friend's' family's technique. She was going to die. Luna felt it in her gut.

Somehow she seemed to realize that her life was unfortunately not going to end with old age even if she did survive this ordeal. But then something happened she had thought would never be possible. Jin's body changed drastically into a small origami paper that changed swiftly into a paper airplane that glided and right about when he was going to to bump into Rini, the white haired boy changed back to himself and landed on her shaking violently.

Rini hit her head on the floor causing an immediate unconciousness and probably concusion. Hinata was shaking in the corner reminded of when her father got into one of his moods. Neji had always protected her but this time it didnt seem like enough to calm her down. Neji was dead. She was alive. The young Uchiha wife held her head in her hands and screamed, "NEJI!"

Itachi looked over at his wife with curiousity that quickly turned to anger. She always screamed for Neji during horrible violent times. Never for the Older Uchiha even after her cousin's death and their marriage. Itachi quickly grabbed her by the back of the neck, bringing her to her feet, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING FOR BITCH?"

Sasuke stared at them for a few moments and went to work picking up Jin while Kisame came in to pick up his daughter and the youngest Uchiha child. Before either of them could leave the room though Hinata began yelling and fighting back against Itachi.

"I'm pregnant! You idiot! Our daughter's gonna have a sibling and the only thing you can think about is WHY I AM YELLING! FUCK YOU, YOU PRICK!" She ran both out of her husband's grasp and the room. Kisame nodded towards Sasuke, signalling him to take Jin to Yoru's room along with the unconcious Rini and injured Luna.

The blue-skinned man stayed back with his partner and said calmly, "You know,you could show a little sensitivity to your wife...she's pregnant after all and is bound to have some difficulties and mood swings like the last time she was with child."

Itachi scowled and looked away, "The bitch still screams for her cousin in situations like these." He looked back to his partner, "Kisame I figured out why Rini's sharingan worked on Jin now. It was because she hated him at that moment. It never worked before because she truly liked the boy." Laughing to himself he continued, "I myself wouldnt care if he rolled over dead a few moments from now."

Kisame smirked, "You'd be in tears at your child's grief. Your pride and joy may be a romantic at heart."

Itachi made a move to hit him but instead poked the tall blue guy. "You idiot. My daughter is cruel at heart and you have just witnessed it." Although to himself he was thinking just the opposite, 'What if my daughter really is like her mother at heart?'

They walked to the Yoru and Jin's room where the children were laughing and joking around in their sadistic manner, but Itachi's thoughts wandered to his wife being pregnant. Even if she was it wouldnt matter. Would it? They had a child already but hadn't it been Hidan or Sasori or maybe even Obito who said that another child could cause Hinata to die during birth?

Itachi swore under his breath but soon pushed such thoughts out of his mind and continued his little joke battle with his blue skinned friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi frowned at his daughter. She'd become weak over the last month of training. After having been punished severely, meaning no jutsus or sharingan for a few weeks, she was back to training on how to control her temper. There wasn't many ways to punish an Uchiha so the depriving of their privilege to use ninja skills seemed like enough for Itachi but Hinata insisted on not letting her daughter leave her room for a week. She got her three meals a day but was not only deprived of ninja moves but of also someone to talk to. She became lonely and slowly quit her screaming, yelling, and demanding to be let out of her room. Kisame had quickly caught on to the reason for the extremity of the punishment. The was how Hinata's father had dealed with it so Hinata was going to take after her father just like Itachi followed after his own father's form of grounding.

Rini stared ahead, her sharingan activated, but nothing happened. She wasn't staring at anyone yet her body went stiff immediately. Her hands snapped to her head and she fought against the pain and difficulty of not using her sharingan for so long. Her byakuugan was finally remastered but putting the two bloodline traits together was causing massive head- and body aches and random fits of vomiting and temper tantrums that caused someone in the base to go a little insane for a few hours depending on who was around which usually ended up being Deidara, Sasori or Itachi.

Hinata was rarely around anymore. She was constantly on missions and when she was 'home', she was vomiting and sleeping all the time. When she wasn't throwing her stomach up she was sleeping and when she wasn't sleeping she was either throwing up her whole stomach or eating. Something was wrong but Itachi thought maybe it was just her body not liking the new life growing inside her now. It had happened for a few weeks last time but it had been two months since the attack and uncovering of the pregnancy secret meaning that Hinata was at least two and half months pregnant and had been dealing with the same symptoms for that long too. That was way longer then her previous one though so it slightly unnerved Deidara and Itachi. Sasori really didn't care and Kisame said it was normal. Itachi hoped it really was normal.

One of his hands fell softly on his daughter's shoulder in a sign meaning he was there for her. She took a deep breath and carefully(carefully as you can activate two blood line traits at the same time) activated her sharingan then her byakuugan. Rini was able to do it silently since she wasn't in a battle and had learned from Sai how to even in battle. He had been visiting off and on to take care of things with Itachi for Naruto and Sasuke.

Rini almost slipped into the unconscious state she was spending most of her recent life in but quickly deactivated both bloodline traits. "Dad...I'm gonna puke if I do this again. That or pass out. I wanna stay awake for supper tonight!"

Her father just waved off her discomfort and suddenly she found herself face to face with Sasuke. "What the hell!" Itachi stared at his daughter approvingly obviously towards her language but said, "Had you been concentrating, you would have heard your uncles enter the room with Sai. Also don't let your mother know I let you swear."

The young tin's face lit up at the sound of her non-related family member and nodded. "Sai is here?" She turned around away from the first uncle she saw and immediately was met with Naruto heading towards Sasuke to hang on him and..."Sakura!" Rini's face seemed to stay unchanged from her happiness but both Sai and Naruto saw the fleeting disgust that came and went in a second unnoticed by the others.

Rini smiled even wider when Sakura pulled away from Sai's hip but it faltered slightly when she noticed that the woman who had taught her about flower decorating was pale just like her mom. The pink-haired ninja must have noticed because she said, "I'm sorry I'm not looking too well but don't worry about me. Anyways," She waved her arm in a dramatic circle signaling she wanted to talk about her life, "how are you Rini?"

"Fine before you showed up, bitch!" Jin was standing in the doorway and Itachi immediately glared at his 'nephew' but secretly hoping he drove the annoying kunoichi away. Jin just slicked his hair back like his dad's and looked more like Hidan then before. Of course he looked like Hidan. It was his son.

Sakura mocked looking hurt and went over to him, "Aww. Looks like the wittle boy needs a hug!" Sai tried to step towards her but before he could Rini had said, "Don't touch him or he'll rip you to pieces Auntie Sakura!" The teen was smiling and letting her bluish black hair hang down in front of her eyes. It needed to be cut but that was not until tomorrow and today she was angry with Sakura. "I'm serious. He almost killed Luna one time for just coming in the room when he was doing my hair." The look she gave her mocked fear but the sadism in her eyes was evident.

The pink-haired kunoichi just cleared her throat and said, "Gaara will be here soon." With that she walked out of the room and Sai said bluntly, "He screwed her and she got pregnant." Naruto had been playing with his niece's hair before freezing, "What? Is that why their getting married?" Rini suddenly started and said, "I thought Sai got her pregnant."

Sai gave her a blank look and Sasuke burst out laughing but when he saw the man give him a confused look he explained, "Sakura came in hanging on your hip with your arms around her. Rini didn't know that she had just thrown up from morning sickness a few times and was feeling weak." It hit Rini hard but without pain. It was actually the exact opposite. Sai was still single and able to stay with her until her father realized her unexplainable love for his newest best friend.

Sai sighed and looked at Rini, "You know, Rini, I'm pretty sure that only me and Naruto know about this thing so we're gonna talk to you in private but we also have a surprise for you." After being able to show more emotion and understanding it more, the ninja was able to have pretty normal conversations with friends but still had trouble with being friendly to strangers. After the incident with Naruto when they first met he tried to stop meeting so many people.

Naruto had made an alliance with the Akatsuki and now used them for anything the higher Shinobi families might need in exchange for monthly visits from Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto. Of course Gaara had to ally with them too so it made the two countries the most dangerous of them all and many countries tried to stay on the Sand and Fire countries' good sides.

Yawning Sasuke nodded to Itachi and Jin for them to leave and followed them out. That left Sai, Naruto and Rini in the room.

"You have a crush on a man who is at least 16 years older then you. Stick with Jin okay? He's the best choice," Naruto said as soon as the door was securely shut.

Rini shook her head and said, "Mom said age doesn't matter when it comes to love so why does it matter for me?" She allowed her blonde uncle to continue to play with her hair and stared at Sai.

Naruto sighed, "It's not that Sai doesn't like you and is enough of a pervert to like a young girl like you back," he looked up at Sai who had slightly gone pink,"it's just that you are only thirteen and he is what? Same age as me and your mother making him twenty-nine. That's too old for you."

Sai started to say something but Rini interrupted by starting to cry, "You might like me but you don't love me! And that's how I feel about Sai! He might be too old but at least for the small amount of time we have before you guy leave again, do you think we could go out in the forest and talk for a little bit. I like talking to you both..." Surprised that she hadn't said anything about how she didn't want to be rejected by Sai, Naruto just nodded and was rewarded by a bright smile.

She pulled away from the blonde and ran to Sai, "I love you even if you don't love me." The brunette had no idea what to say in case it was taking the wrong way by either Rini or his blonde friend, He looked up at Naruto for help and got a shrug. The girl wasn't much shorter then him surprisingly and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "There is one surprise. The next one is-" He was interrupted by Naruto covering his mouth aware of what was going through Rini's mind.

He said, "Is a secret! You'll find it when you get to your room." He shooed his niece out of the room and after she left, Naruto said, "Well Sai. Looks like you're gonna have to break the poor girl's heart when you tell her about you and Matsuri. Why'd you kiss her?"

Sai shrugged, "Cause she's cuter then Matsuri and the only reason I'm marrying that evil woman is because her father scares the shit out of me and Gaara turned her down leaving her heartbroken. Don't worry I'll kill her before too long." Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sai just smiled genuinely, "I'm hiring someone from the Akatsuki to either kill her or marry her. I doubt anyone wants her so she'll probably die."

The blonde sighed once again in less then the fifteen minutes since trying to explain to Rini about age. "Just don't break Itachi's daughter's heart or I am pretty sure he'd kill you along with the woman you are hiring a hit man for." Sai shrugged once again and his smile brightened, "I doubt I'll break her heart considering I plan on marrying her when she turns sixteen and Itachi gives in."

Naruto dropped his head and walked out of the room looking defeated with Sai right behind him looking victorious heading towards Rini's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Rini smiled brightly at her best friend who had braided her hair neatly and hugged him, "Jin you're the best guy I know. I love it when people play with my hair but when it actually looks like my mom used to do it, that's what makes me the happiest."

The most the white haired boy could do was blush and hug her back but soon their little moment was interrupted by Luna walking into the room. "Hey Luna."

Looking for a few kunais she flipped back her blue hair and replied, "Hey guys. Do either of you know where the weapons are?"

Rini, who felt in the mood to joke around said, "The yo-yos are in the drawer."

Luna glared at her and threw the drawer which held the yo-yos at her crush's friend who barely dodged them and laughed. "I'm serious! Where are the kunais?"

Jin sighed and pointed to yet another drawer that had been painted bright orange, "In there. I was using them earlier this morning. Break them and I'll hurt you."

The girl just nodded her head and ran out of the room yelling something back at them about training with Sai and if they wanted to come with. Hearing her love's name, Rini jumped up and pulled Jin along after picking up her bow. No one used bows a lot since it was a lot for a ninja to wear and wasn't a thing you would normally carry for lightweight missions or even heavyweight ones. It was an unneeded bulk but Rini had insisted on it as her backup weapon.

Jin gasped as he saw Luna hanging on Sai and the man petting her head affectionately. He knew Rini would probably blow up but before anything could happen, Hinata walked out and latched onto her daughter. "So you all ready?"

"Mom?" The girl was smiling and not noticing that Luna was still getting the attention from Sai.

"What, Hun?" Hinata looked down at her daughter then looked down at her stomach. "I'm not getting fat already am I? Cause if I am that's not because of the baby." She poked her completely flat stomach and said, "I am aren't I!"

Rini burst out laughing and said, "No. It's just. Haha. You're always gone and I haven't seen you in a, haha, while."

"You should have gone on some missions with me. Besides we have to wait for Naruto. He's coming so I'm going to tell you about some difficulties we're gonna have in a few months." Hinata sighed and pulled her child away from the other three and continued, "Okay there is a possibility I can die from this child so if I do I want you to take the child, marry either Jin or Sai and have a family. You'll be fourteen and you look about seventeen so it shouldn't be a problem alright?"

Rini nodded seriously and replied, "Okay Mom. You're not going to die though you know that right? You won't end up like Konan."((Yeah I found her name!))

Hinata smiled weakly, "I'll try to live, Honey."

When they walked back to the small group, Naruto had gotten there and was joking around with Jin and Luna. "Ready to go?" He looked up and smiling, nodded.

Hinata nodded back and started them off in the direction of their mission.

"Where are we going, Mom?"

"Konoha. We were requested as a hitgroup since the persons they want to kill are a whole clan."

"Like Daddy's?"

"Yeah like Daddy's."

Sai exchanged a few words with Naruto and they went ahead to meet the family first since they might not take to teens and a female ninja so well at first. "We'll see you at the house!"


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto took the short time it took to get back to his village to talk to Sai privately without the others around at all times. "Hey are you sure that this is the right family? I haven't heard of them since, well since Hinata killed majority of the Rookie Nine and the others..." His face became slightly distorted in anger and although Sai still had trouble with emotions, knew this.

You know she both loved and hated you that whole time. She just happened to grab a hold of her own emotions before murdering you. This family I know for sure doesn't like the Akatsuki and will want disguises for us all...I'm not sure what to do about Hinata and the kids."

Naruto giggled at that and said, "You just said kids." Sai gave him a blank look, "So?"

Rini is one of them." Naruto burst out laughing and a few people gave them weird glances but knew not to bother them since all ninja were feared since Akatsuki was gained as an alliance. Sai just glared at his blonde friend but soon gave up and sighed, "Oh well. She's cute and I love her."

"Pedophile."

Naruto slightly jumped at this and turned around and Sai sighed again in annoyance. "Jin don't sneak up on the Hokage like that." Someone turned towards them at that comment and glared at them as if they were teenage troublemakers once again.

"Sai! You know that Sakura is our current Hokage!" Naruto gave him a pleading look and of course the other man just rolled his eyes and replied, "Just jokin around."

The same person who had just glared snorted and said, "Yeah right since when do you joke dude." Her hips wiggled a little side to side and turned sharply, "Catch ya later Sai and don't joke around about things like that."

Jin followed the girl's arse with his eyes and had a small smirk on his face. "She's kinda cute." Naruto just nodded, "Yeah but dangerous. That's Shikamaru and Tayuya's daughter, Rae."

"Where the hell did they get the name Rae?" Hinata, Rini and Luna had just arrived and the blonde Hokage smiled at the eldest of the three. "No idea but it's a cute name eh?"

"Whatever now who's the family?"

Sai looked over his shoulder at her and replied, "Hyuuga."

Hinata automatically froze up and replied, "Who is left? Neji, Hanabi? I now know I have let so many people live somehow and I don't know how majority of them lived through it."

"No it's actually someone of the branch family who happened to live by hiding in a closet...You aren't very observant when it comes to murder are you?" The brunette man had returned his head to its former position and began walking towards a house that had the strange symbol normally upon a branch family member's forehead on the door.

They all found themselves inside the large house sitting on four different couches. Rini and Sai on one, Jin and Naruto on another, and Hinata and Luna sitting on separate ones. A door opened on their left and a girl of about 17 walked in, eyes downcast.

"Sh-Shistine!" Hinata allowed her jaw drop and Rini stared at the girl intently. "Who the hell are you woman?"

The teenage woman let out a little giggle and replied, "Why I'm Shistine silly! The only one left of the Hyuuga's branch family. Your mother only knows me from my birth and I haven't seen her since I was.." She held up a few fingers, "Three years old when she killed everyone supposedly but left me alive."

Sai and Naruto glanced at each other and nodded slightly while Jin went ahead and slicked his hair back more, "So, like, what's up? Who do you need want us to kill?"

Shistine grinned at them mischievously, "The remaining members of the Hyuuga family which means the ones around now and also..."

Her eyes shifted from the floor to each of them revealing a blueness in the instead of the usual purple and raised a pale, slender hand from her side pointing it straight at her only older family member left.

"Hyuuga Hinata."


End file.
